Sunday School Lessons
by Garnet Avi
Summary: Harry picked up a few things from his Sundays with the Dursleys at church.
1. Matthew 16:26

This started as a response to those stories where Harry turns to dark magic and fights a harsh war, only to become something dark himself. The tragedy of war and all that. However entertaining this may be, story wise, I find myself thinking back to my own religious upbringing and this verse in particular. What if Harry did the same?

Disclaimer: This is not meant to be heretical in any way. In fact, quite the opposite.

* * *

Matthew 16:26 [NIV 

_What good will it be for a man if he gains the whole world, yet forfeits his soul?_

_- - - - - - -_

Harry stared in horror at the passage that was open before him. After the battle at the Ministry, and learning of the prophesy, he was determined to give as good as he got. Fight fire with fire. Unfortunately, as much as the term "dark magic" was bantered about, he really had no idea what it entailed. After a summer of forced inactivity and frustrating inability to follow through with his plans, he was finally in the Hogwarts library, looking up magical theory as he should have his first year. The words on the page echoed many other books around, and he could not shake the dread that came with them.

"_The true evils of dark magic are the weight upon the soul. A dark arts user is marked by a dark aura and over time become unable to cast even the simplest of light spells, even as a light wizard cannot cast dark ones…. Many claim that the overall price of dark arts is eternal damnation in hell. As the existence of 'heaven' and 'hell' have never been proven (in the context of human afterlife; for demonic realms see chapter 13), many have discounted this theory as 'muggle superstitious nonsense.'"_

Harry had never been a believer in God (though if he thought about it he would probably consider himself an agnostic), but he did believe in souls. It was part in parcel to his belief in magic and life in general. After all, if there were no souls, no afterlife, life itself was an exercise in brief futility. Since his day attending church like a 'proper' member of society with the Dursleys, he had clung to the idea of heave, eternal rest for the good; a place untouched by the evils this world seemed to enjoy inflicting on him. The thought of sacrificing that peace, even to save the lives of others…?

He closed the book firmly. He would find another way or die. The 'innocents' who died in this war would reach Judgment and Eternity without compromising his own. But so could the 'guilty'.

* * *

This turned out a little different than I planned. Originally, I intended to show Harry dying rather than condemning himself, but my stories, like all my other ramblings, tend to go as they will. Besides, there's something about knowing anyone who dies answers for their own downfalls, or lack there of, that can be rather, err, soothing in a time of warfare. 

After this, I wrote another for another verse I think could be put to use in Harry's world.

Avi


	2. Ecclesiastes 3:18

This verse about sums up my view of the Wizarding World after the first 4 books. Also, Harry seems to have picked up some of my own "American Revolution" philosophy. Sorry, but it just came out.

* * *

Ecclesiastes 3:1-8 [KJV

To every thing there is a season,

and a time to every purpose under the heaven:  
a time to be born, and a time to die;

a time to plant, and a time to pluck up that which is planted;  
a time to kill, and a time to heal;

a time to break down, and a time to build up;  
a time to weep, and a time to laugh;

a time to mourn, and a time to dance;  
a time to cast away stones, and a time to gather stones together;

a time to embrace, and a time to refrain from embracing;  
a time to get, and a time to lose;

a time to keep, and a time to cast away;  
a time to rend, and a time to sew;

a time to keep silence, and a time to speak;  
a time to love, and a time to hate;

a time of war, and a time of peace.

- - - - - - -

"No." Harry stood firm, refusing to be budged. His previous hot-tempered petulance had given way to the firm resolve of a true believer.

"My boy, be reasonable," hedged the Headmaster, confused by the unexpected and inconvenient display of character. "The ministry will fall without our support." The Order meeting had disbanded just before and Harry had stayed to tell the Headmaster his decision.

"The _Ministry,_" Harry drawled, but not mockingly, "Is a government. Are you telling me a government cannot defend itself? How, then, can it protect those in its care?"

The Headmaster paused at this, for once unsure where his young charge was leading. "The Ministry has weakened since the last war. It is our duty—"

"No," Harry repeated, showing his first signs of frustration. "It is not our duty to defend the government: quite the opposite." He met the Headmaster's eyes, hoping he was conveying his point properly. He did not see the sought enlighten there, however, and sighed. "How many dark lords have risen since the Ministry's creation? How many good people have fallen to its corruption and inefficiency? I don't even want to go in to the savagery of sending people to Azkaban…. No. If the government cannot stand on its own, it will fall. Only then can the Wizarding World hope for true renewal." He realized his target audience was not a good one. The Headmaster's philosophy too deeply ingrained to understand this new one.

"So you would damn the innocent because of a corrupt government?" The Headmaster look disappointed at this and Harry resisted the rage to sigh.

"That's not what I meant." He ran his hand through his hair in a gesture of frustration. "I will defend those who seek it, but I don't want to involve myself in this war. Even if we win, it will only delay the inevitable. As for Voldemort… I'm sure he'll eventually find me."

Albus's eyes hardened then grew sad. "I only hope you do not regret this decision."

"So do I," replied Harry.

But he never would.

* * *

Well? Have an idea for another? Think I'm crazy and should cease rambling? Review.

Avi


End file.
